


Kissing in the rain

by LoviNek



Series: Short hobbit stories [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin kissed hobbit, moving his hands in Bilbo’s curls. Bilbo tasted like rain, ale and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Next small drabble about Thorin and Bilbo.  
> Sorry for mistakes - english in not my native language.  
> Enjoy^^

Maybe it was because weather. Maybe it was because ale. Maybe, because Thorin just couldn’t keep his hands to himself. But in some way he had arms full of one hobbit, who was smiling at him.  
“It’s raining, you know?” Bilbo said, but he didn’t look like he wanted to go anywhere. Thorin just wrapped his arms harder around him and pulled him to his chest. Wet curls tickled him on the neck, when Bilbo nuzzled him, but he didn’t mind. “You drank too much tonight?” Thorin felt Bilbo’s smile, when his lips moved near his neck. “Or Beorn’s ale was too strong to you?”  
“Shut up, burglar.” Thorin said, but in his voice was only affection. Bilbo chuckled and pulled from him little to look him in the eyes.  
“Make me.” Smile on hobbit’s face was one of that Thorin loved most. Wide, little cheeky and full of happiness. Dwarf replied with little grin and made Bilbo shut his mouth in the old way.  
Thorin kissed hobbit, moving his hands in Bilbo’s curls. Bilbo tasted like rain, ale and love. He licked hobbit’s lips and enjoyed little gasps left his burglar’s mouth. _His burglar. His hobbit. His Bilbo Baggins._ Thorin smiled and pulled away, looking at Bilbo’s face. Eyes, wide from lust, hidden under half-lowered lids, blush on his cheeks, parted lips and his ragged breath. Bilbo smiled at him after few seconds and tightened his arms around dwarf’s neck.  
“I like the way you silenced me.”  
Thorin chuckled and kissed him one more time, moving wet curls from hobbit’s face with his big hand. He couldn’t name what he was feeling, looking in Bilbo’s eyes, but it was something big and warm and breathtaking.  
“My burglar.” Thorin whispered in Bilbo’s parted lips and kissed smile that appeared on his face.


End file.
